Śmierć Harry'ego Pottera
by meet-mad-hatters
Summary: Stworzone na potrzeby turnieju na hogwartstories.jun.pl Wymagania: Miejsce: Wszędzie, oprócz Hogwartu, błoni i Zakazanego Lasu. Bohaterowie, którzy muszą być uwzględnieni: Voldemort, Lucjusz Malfoy, Cho Chang. Chcemy: Eliksiru, zdrady, różowej czapeczki.


Śmierć Harry'ego Pottera

_/Podnosi się kurtyna, na scenę wychodzi niska dziewczyna w zbyt dużej koszulce i rozwiązanych butach. Kłania się publiczności złożonej z cząsteczek powietrza/_

Czy chcecie wiedzieć, jak zginęła ostatnia nadzieja świata czarodziejów? Pozwólcie, że wam to opowiem. Pamiętajcie jednak, że to wydarzyło się naprawdę, a zmarłym należy się szacunek. No, może większości.

31 października 2006 roku, dokładnie dwadzieścia pięć lat po śmierci Lily i Jamesa Potterów ich syn obudził się z przeczuciem, że umrze. Zważywszy na fakt, że polował na niego Czarny Pan nie wydawało się to niczym nowym, czy niepokojącym, jednak tym razem Harry po prostu wiedział, że to jego ostatni dzień. Od jakiegoś czasu prześladowały go niepokojące wizje, a to była już wisienka na torcie. Harry Potter miał zginąć w Halloween. Wiedział to, ponieważ przyśniła mu się śmierć Justina Biebera. Zabił go Voldemort śmiejąc się tym jego zimnym, piskliwym głosem. Jeżeli śmierć jego największego idola, jego najważniejszego boga nie była przesłanką, że umrze to co? Przeklinał w duchu wszystkie inne znane mu bóstwa, że nie dały mu dość czasu, żeby się przygotować. Mała ilość czasu zmusza do nagłych działań i odwagi. A przede wszystkim zmusza nas do przyznania się do uczuć, które jak dotąd uznawaliśmy za niepewne, bagatelizowaliśmy myśląc, że przeminą. Ale na to również potrzebował chociaż dnia, więc wysłał do pracy sowę z wiadomością, że źle się czuje i teleportował się do mieszkania Rona. Liczył na dobrą radę, pocieszenie i wsparcie przyjaciela. Stukał w drzwi trzęsącą się ręką dobre dziesięć minut, zanim przyjaciel mu otworzył, ukrywając przyrodzenie za różową czapeczką. Ignorując jego zmieszanie ruszył do kuchni mijając Hermionę, która usiłowała zasłonić się prześcieradłem. Pomimo zerwania z nim przeszło rok temu kandydatka na Ministra Magii była częstym gościem w sypialni rudzielca. Trudno mu było zrozumieć ten układ, ponieważ poza tymi intymnymi momentami przyjaciele byli zwykle zajęci nieodzywaniem się do siebie, względnie warczeniem i obwinianiem o rozpad związku. Widząc zaistniałą sytuację wiedział, że wizyta nie miała większego sensu, ponieważ Ron był zajęty innymi kwestiami i nie chciał go odciągać od przyjemności. Otworzył więc lodówkę i wyjął z niej klucz ukryty w przeciętym kartonie po mleku, podszedł do okna, wyszeptał _otwórz się_ w języku wężów i otworzył kluczykiem sejf w którym Ron trzymał najcenniejsze trunki. Wyjął Ognistą Whisky z 1795 roku i nalał sobie pełną szklankę do której dolał odrobinę Coca-Coli dla poprawienia smaku. Wypił wszystko jednym haustem, nie zauważywszy nawet oburzonej miny Ronalda.

— Harry, co ty... — zaczął gniewnie, ale Potter mu przerwał.

— Dzisiaj umrę. Chcę tylko żebyście wiedzieli, że nigdy nie znałem nikogo lepszego od was. Wszystko co mam dostaniecie wy, Ginny i Malfoy — głos zaczął mu się łamać. — Czekajcie.

Oderwał etykietę z butelki, porwał z parapetu pióro i zaczął coś skrobać. Po chwili podmuchał papierek i wręczył osłupiałej Hermionie pióro. — Podpisz to. Ron, ty też. Jako wykonawcę testamentu wyznaczam Draco.

— O co ci chodzi z tym Malfoyem? — zapytał Weasley wyraźnie skonfudowany.

— Chyba go kocham i muszę mu to powiedzieć, dlatego znikam. Jeżeli nie zobaczymy się znowu, wiedzcie, że was kocham jak brata i siostrę — powiedział łapiąc butelkę whisky po czym zniknął z trzaskiem, zanim którekolwiek z przyjaciół zdążyło go zapytać co się z nim dzieje. Po chwili wrócili jednak do przerwanych pieszczot, ponieważ to nie był pierwszy raz, kiedy Harry się tak zachowywał. Przez ostatnie dwa lata średnio co miesiąc oświadczał im, że to już ostatni raz, kiedy się widzą i bardzo ich kocha. Po dziesiątym razie przestali się po prostu przejmować. Zresztą, wszyscy wiedzieli, że Harry Potter umrze. Jedyne, czego od niego wymagali to, żeby pociągnął za sobą Czarnego Pana. Jedyną nowością było wyznanie miłości Malfoyowi, ale to już nie zrobiło na nich najmniejszego wrażenia. Już w szkole podejrzewali, że obsesja Harry'ego na punkcie blondyna jest podejrzanie silna.

Tymczasem Harry pojawił się w Norze, gdzie Ginewra leczyła zapalenie płuc domowymi metodami przy aktywnym udziale Molly. Tak przynajmniej myślał, dopóki nie zobaczył jej w ramionach Cho Chang. Grały razem w Harpiach od paru tygodni, odkąd Ginny przeniosła się, a raczej uciekła z tonącego okrętu zwanego inaczej Armatami z Chudley. Nagle wszystkie delegacje i treningi nabrały znaczenia, ale nigdy nie uwierzyłby w takie wytłumaczenie, gdyby nie to, że widział to na własne oczy. Dlatego zrobiła się ostatnio taka oziębła i nie miała czasu. Zdradzała go potajemnie, pewnie bez wiedzy Molly.

— Ginny? Cho? — wydukał wrośnięty w ziemię. Dziewczyny oderwały się od siebie wyraźnie zarumienione.

— Harry, to nie tak jak myślisz, kotku — zaczęła siostra Rona. — Cho miała problemy z oddychaniem i zrobiłam jej usta-usta.

— Na stojąco? Masz mnie za idiotę?

— Harry, kochaneczku! Jak miło cię widzieć! — powiedziała głośno Molly stojąc w przedpokoju. — Właśnie wróciłam z zakupów, zaraz zawołam Ginny. Kurczę — skrzywiła się w reakcji na scenę, którą zastała. — Ginny, mówiłam, żebyś bardziej uważała. Cho, nie mogłaś jej powstrzymać?

— Molly, wiedziałaś o tym? — wykrzyknął Harry z niedowierzaniem patrząc na Panią Weasley.

— Czy wiedziałam? Matka zawsze wie takie rzeczy. Wolałabym jednak, żeby Ginewra powiedziała ci to w inny sposób.

— Mamo, to był przypadek! Skąd miałam wiedzieć, że Harry napatoczy się tak wcześnie? Zwykle byłby teraz w pracy. Co ty tu w ogóle robisz Harry?

— Przyszedłem, żeby spędzić przynajmniej część mojego ostatniego dnia z dziewczyną, ale najwyraźniej nic z tego. Trudno. — Pociągnął z butelki. — Tak przy okazji chciałem ci również powiedzieć, że jestem gejem, ale najwyraźniej i tak niewiele by cię to obeszło.

— Harry, jesteś gejem? — krzyknęła Molly przerywając rozpakowywanie toreb. — Od kiedy wiesz?

— Od niedawna.

— Czyli o mojego Ronalda mogę być spokojna?

— Zastałem go rano z Hermioną, więc raczej nie skończy jak Charlie.

— To dobrze, kamień spadł mi z serca — powiedziała wracając do przerwanego zajęcia.

— W każdym razie pragnąłbym zaznaczyć, że dzisiaj umrę, więc może ktokolwiek by zwrócił na to uwagę? — powiedział Harry podniesionym głosem nie mogąc zrozumieć bezduszności go otaczającej.

— Kochaneczku, nie umrzesz. Tak ci się tylko wydaje, po tym ciosie jaki twojej męskiej dumie zadała moja córka, ale zapewniam, że znajdziesz sobie jakiegoś miłego chłopca...

Molly nie skończyła swojej wypowiedzi, ale Harry i tak miał już dość. Zniknął w łopocie szat z do połowy opróżnioną butelką Ognistej.

Pojawił się niedokładnie tam, gdzie zamierzał, ale szybko znalazł na Pokątnej to, czego szukał. Lodziarnię Floriana Fortescue. Zjadł szybko lody ignorując kelnerkę, która dziwnie się na niego patrzyła. Nie wiedział, że zamiast polewy dostał Eliksir Skończonej Głupoty, który całkiem przypadkiem smakował jak guma balonowa, a kelnerka jest jedną z psychofanek Śmierciożerców. Eliksir podrażnił jego obumarłe od kleju szare komórki i wtedy wpadł na genialny pomysł. Pójdzie do Dworu Malfoyów i powie Draco co do niego czuje! Ale nie można przecież wyznać komuś miłości bez odpowiedniego przygotowania. Nie wiedział, o której dokładnie zakończy swój żywot, ale czuł, że ma czas do wieczora. Dlatego kupił w monopolowym najlepsze skrzacie wino, w mugolskiej restauracji Gordona Ramsaya (nawiasem mówiąc kolejnego członka jego pantenonu) najdroższe danie i przede wszystkim album człowieka, który potrafił śpiewać o miłości jak nikt inny. Tak, dobrze się domyślacie. W plecaku Harry'ego zagościła płyta niejakiego Justina Biebera. Nie miał słów, żeby opisać uczucia, jakie wzbudzała w nim ta muzyka. Jej monumentalizm, głębia tekstów i znakomita linia melodyczna doprowadzały go zawsze na skraj ekstazy. Serce mu przyspieszało za każdym razem, kiedy słyszał ten niewiarygodnie męski głos, który jednocześnie sięgał tak wysokich dźwięków. Nie miał jednak zbyt dużo czasu aby napawać się bliskością dzieła swojego najważniejszego boga. Zegarek wskazywał już dwunastą, a ciągle miał dużo do zrobienia, dlatego poszedł do Gapa i kupił sobie fioletową bluzę z kapturem i szare dżinsy. W innym sklepie wszedł w posiadanie odpowiednich butów i czapki. Tak przygotowany zabrał z restauracji posiłek, przebrał się w ubikacji ignorując zgorszone spojrzenia kobiet (zresztą co to za pomysł, oznaczać kółkiem i trójkątem drzwi toalety) i teleportował się do Dworu Malfoyów.

Zanim zebrał w sobie siły, żeby choćby nacisnąć dzwonek, musiał wypić wszystko, co zostało w jego butelce Ognistej. Później pomyślał, że obiad to jednak za mało i skoczył do papierniczego po czerwony karton, nożyczki, klej i kredki. Kupił też paczkę M&M'sów. Wykonawszy laurkę odważył się nacisnąć dzwonek. Po chwili którą spędził wąchając resztki kleju chrupiąc M&M'sy, które zostały mu w kieszeni, brama otworzyła się automatycznie i znalazł się na terenie dworu swojego ukochanego. Skrajem szaty musnął Snape'a, który wyszedł sprawdzić, kto dobija się do Kwatery Głównej Króla Węży Ogrodowych, na co tamten wymamrotał coś jak _minus pięćdziesiąt punktów dla Gryffindoru_. Nawet Harry'emu wydało się to dziwne, ponieważ Snape od dawna nie uczył w Hogwarcie. Rozglądał się wokoło z zaciekawieniem, podziwiając pawie przechadzające się po świeżo skoszonym trawniku mieniącym się wszystkimi kolorami tęczy. Nieopodal przemieniony w wilkołaka Greyback tarzał się w kompoście, a Bellatrix oddawała się wypoczynkowi torturując żółwie błotne i wiewiórki. Pawie były jednak bezpieczne. Chronił ich własną piersią anonimowy Śmierciożerca. Peter Pettigrew czyścił językiem szyby piwnicy, a Narcyza co chwilę próbowała go oszołomić, co nie przerywało jednak jego zajęcia, ponieważ jego srebrna ręka od Voldemorta działała jak miecz świetlny i odbijała wszystkie klątwy. Widząc tą sielankę Harry zastanowił się, czy nie zdjąć jednak peleryny niewidki, ale zaniechał tego pomysłu, kiedy Greyback zaczął węszyć w jego okolicy. Przyspieszył więc i wszedł niezauważony do Dworu. Widok, który zastał wprawił go w osłupienie. Oto stał przed nim Draco Malfoy, całkowicie nagi jeśli nie liczyć bielizny, skarpetek, spodni, koszuli i swetra. Trzęsącymi się rękami zdjął z siebie niewidkę. Malfoy wyglądał, jakby dostał zawału, albo strzelił w niego piorun.

— Co tu robisz, Potter? — zapytał.

Harry aż zaniemówił z wrażenia widząc adonisowe ciało swej miłości, więc podał mu swoją laurkę. Malfoy wziął ją do ręki unosząc brwi.

— Co to ma być, Potter? Laurka w kształcie serca oblepiona M&M'sami? Co pisze w środku? _Na górze róże, na dole fiołki, kochajmy się jak dwa aniołki? Dla Draco, Harry? _— wybuchnął śmiechem. — Żartujesz, prawda? Nie, ty nie żartujesz — powiedział widząc spojrzenie Harry'ego. — O Merlinie, ty nie żartujesz.

Draco zaczął się śmiać tak głośno, że usłyszał to Lucjusz pracujący nad kolejnym eliksirem na impotencję dla Avery'ego.

— Co tu się dzieje? — zawołał wbiegając do hall'u. Zdziwiło go, że zastał tam swojego syna leżącego na ziemi i zanoszącego się śmiechem, ale zaskoczył go widok Pottera ocierającego łzy. — Draco, dlaczego Harry Potter płacze w moim domu?

W tym momencie pomieszczenie zalała fala dźwięku, tego niesamowitego głosu w postaci piosenki _Baby_. Dodało to sił Harry'emu, który podniósł się, otarł łzy i odpowiedział na pytanie zadane przez najstarszego żyjącego Malfoy'a.

— Zakochałem się w Draco i przyszedłem mu to oznajmić, póki jeszcze żyję.

Na twarzy Lucjusza poruszył się mięsień. Potem następny, aż dołączył do swojego syna duszącego się śmiechem. Jednak, kiedy młody Malfoy zaczął się krztusić Harry nie zastanawiał się ani chwili i pocałował go, co natychmiast otrzeźwiło dziedzica Dworu.

— Potter, śmierdzisz alkoholem i nie myłeś dzisiaj zębów — wycedził.

— Nie było czasu.

— Miałeś czas wycinać jakieś niedorzeczne laurki i wąchać klej, ale na poranną toaletę już ci go zabrakło? W jakim ty świecie żyjesz? — krzyknął z niedowierzaniem po czym wyjął odświeżacz oddechu sygnowany nazwiskiem Filcha i psiknął nim w usta Chłopca, Który Przypadkiem Przeżył, Żeby Zabić Malfoyów Śmiechem. Lucjusz tymczasem podniósł się i dotknął Mrocznego Znaku zamykając oczy w ekstazie. Zbliżała się ósma i wtedy Harry poczuł, jakby w jego głowie wybuchło pudło pełne fajerwerków oślepiając go i rozdzierając czaszkę na kawałki. Wiedział, że zostały mu minut, może nawet sekundy, więc złapał pierwszego z brzegu Malfoya i pocałował go z pasją. Ku swojemu zaskoczeniu Draco musiało przybyć parę centymetrów, bo nie potrafił go już opleść ramionami więcej niż raz. Co więcej urosły mu chyba włosy, bo nie pamiętał, żeby przed chwilą były takie długie. Zorientował się, że to nie jest ten Malfoy, kiedy usłyszał, że za nim ktoś wymiotuje do styropianowego opakowania z homarem.

— Puść mnie, Potter. Natychmiast — warknął Lucjusz Malfoy uwalniając się z ramion młodzieńca.

— Lucjuszu, dlaczego pozwalasz Potterowi się obmacywać? — rozległ się zimny, wysoki głos.

— Panie, on sam...

— Nie tłumacz się. Zostaniesz ukarany później. Teraz chcę wiedzieć, dlaczego podałeś mi się na tacy z jabłkiem w zębach, Harry Potterze.

— Nie przyszedłem tu do ciebie. Jestem tutaj, bo dzisiaj zginę i chcę wyznać miłość Draco.

Lord Voldemort wybuchnął piskliwym, mrożącym krew w żyłach śmiechem, który przypominał raczej zgrzytanie paznokci po tablicy.

— Wiedziałem, że miłość ogłupia, ale żeby aż tak? Potter stoisz przede mną w Dworze Malfoyów, otoczony przez moich Śmierciożerców i mówisz, że przyszedłeś, bo kochasz młodego Malfoya?

— Tak, bo miłość jest najważniejsza. I wiem, że tym razem też ochroni mnie przed śmiercią.

— Draco, synu Lucjusza. Czy jesteś gotowy poświęcić się w imię miłości dla tego oto Harry'ego Pottera?

— Nie.

— Harry, synu Jamesa. Czy jesteś gotowy poświęcić się w imię miłości dla tego oto Draco Malfoya?

— Zawsze i wszędzie. Kocham cię, Draco, zrozum to. Pomyśl, jak dobrze by nam było razem! Ty i ja, na zawsze razem! Nikt pomiędzy nami, bez twojego ojca, bez Voldemorta. Powiedz tylko, że też mnie kochasz i obiecuję, przeżyję dzisiejszy dzień. Dla ciebie. Powiedz tylko te dwa słowa.

— Nie wiem, co Ognista, klej czy cokolwiek jeszcze bierzesz zrobiło z twoim mózgiem przez te dziewięć lat, kiedy się nie widzieliśmy, ale wiedz, że ja nie niszczyłem sobie umysłu używkami i towarzystwem Weasleya. Dlatego powiem to raz i nie będę się powtarzać: nie kocham cię i nigdy nie będę. Czy wyraziłem się dość jasno?

— Mówisz tak dlatego, że są tu twój ojciec i Voldemort. Gdybyśmy byli sami...

— Nie, Potter, nie kocham cię, a złamanie twojego serca to najpiękniejsza rzecz, jaką zrobiłem w życiu.

— Ale Draco... — wyjąkał Harry wpatrując się w drzwi, które zatrzasnęły się za blondynem. — W fanficach pisali co innego...

— Jakich znowu fanficach, Potter? — zapytał Lucjusz.

— Tych w których śpisz ze Snapem, a Draco ze mną. Z reguły przeszkadzasz naszej miłości i giniesz, a Snape pogrąża się w żałobie i zaczyna myć włosy.

— A ja gdzie wtedy jestem? — zapytał Voldemort wiedziony naukową ciekawością badacza.

— Nie żyjesz, bo zabiłem cię ja, a Draco mi w tym pomógł.

— Kto pisze takie bzdury?

— Mugolskie nastolatki.

— Czekaj, czy ja dobrze zrozumiałem? Naczytałeś się opowiadań w których rzekomo mój syn staje się gejem i zakochuje w tobie? — powiedział Lucjusz drżącym głosem na granicy śmiechu.

— Z reguły to on jest gejem i mnie napastuje.

— Dlatego postanowiłeś ułatwić całą sprawę akurat w dzień, kiedy rzekomo umrzesz, tak?

— Umrę dzisiaj, dlatego postanowiłem wyznać Draco, że go kocham.

— Panie, pozwól, że pójdę do lochów po eliksir przeciwbólowy, bo moja przepona nigdy nie miała tyle pracy, co dzisiaj.

— Idź Lucjuszu, zepsułbyś tylko scenę mojego tryumfu nad Chłopcem Który Był Zbyt Głupi, Żeby Przeżyć.

Pan domu opuścił pomieszczenie krztusząc się ze śmiechu. Zostali tam tylko Harry i Czarny Pan. Temperatura w pokoju wzrosła natychmiast o kilkanaście stopni, a atmosfera stała się napięta. Powietrze zgęstniało jak klej, którego resztki zasychały na bluzie Harry'ego.

— Ty i ja. Tak, jak zawsze miało się to skończyć. Harry Potterze, czy jesteś gotowy na śmierć?

— Jeżeli mam umierać, muszę mieć odpowiedni podkład. — W tle rozległ się dziewczęcy głos zawodzący coś jak _Baby_... A, nie to było nasze najważniejsze bóstwo - Justin Bieber.

— Naprawdę musisz tego słuchać w swojej ostatniej sekundzie?

— Tak.

— Jesteś gotowy, żeby umrzeć? Nie masz zamiaru walczyć, ani nic w tym stylu?

— Kto powiedział, że nie będę walczyć? Ale chcę załatwić to w stary, sprawdzony, mugolski sposób. Żadnej magii i różdżek. Tylko ty, ja i nasze pięści.

Voldemort obdarzył go morderczym spojrzeniem, ale odłożył swoją różdżkę obok Harry'ego.

Stanęli naprzeciw siebie, najwięksi antagoniści, dobro i zło, dzień i noc... Zagalopowałam się. Stanęli naprzeciwko siebie, gotowi do walki z podciągniętymi rękawami szat. Wokół nich zebrał się tłumek Śmierciożerców kibicujących swojemu Panu i Władcy. Nie było wśród nich tylko Lucjusza, który leczył ból przepony, Pomiędzy nimi stanął Snape jako arbiter. Dał znak i Harry dosłownie rzucił się na Voldemorta. Zaczął na oślep okładać go pięściami ani razu nie trafiając. W końcu Czarny Pan znużony brakiem umiejętności Pottera uderzył go w głowę, ogłuszając Wybrańca na chwilę, a następnie złapał za gardło i zaczął go dusić. Wszyscy z zapartym tchem oglądali jak Chłopiec, Który Przeżył próbuje się uwolnić, a następie szamocze się coraz słabiej, aż w końcu jego twarz przybrała siny kolor, język nieestetycznie wystawał mu z ust, a oczy straciły życie. Tom puścił bezwładne ciało Harry'ego, Snape odliczył do trzech. Wybraniec nie podniósł się, więc ogłoszono zwycięstwo Voldemorta, na co Śmierciożercy podnieśli okrzyk radości, który słychać było w całej Anglii, podobnie jak Voldemorta mówiącego: _Wasz Wybraniec odszedł, pogódźcie się z porażką_.

Tak oto zginął obrońca świata czarodziejów, jedyny, który miał moc pokonania Czarnego Pana, zrodzony z tych, którzy trzykrotnie mu się oparli. Miłość go ocaliła i przyniosła zagładę, dlatego pamiętajcie dzieci, żeby ostrożnie wybierać tego, w kim się zakochacie. A co było dalej? Wieść o śmierci Harry'ego Pottera spowiła żałobą cały świat czarodziejów. Doprowadził to do kapitulacji Ministerstwa Magii, więc Voldemort i jego Śmierciożercy żyli długo i szczęśliwie siejąc śmierć i terror w całym czarodziejskim świecie. A żaden z żyjących nie był dość silny, żeby się im przeciwstawić.

KONIEC

_/Dziewczyna kłania się i wychodzi potykając się o sznurówkę. Kurtyna opada/_

A/N: Poprawione "O Boże" na "O Merlinie"


End file.
